1982 Pacific hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 1982 Pacific hurricane season was a very active season, featuring 27 named storms. The strongest storm was Hurricane Vicente, a Category 5 hurricane that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Willa, a major hurricane, struck Mexico and caused over 1,000 fatalities. Tropical Storm Aletta killed over 300 people in Mexico, warranting its name for retirement. All tropical depressions from the 1982 season are not included unless they were upgraded into a tropical storm and assigned a name. Storms Tropical Storm Aletta The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 45 kt/999 mbar. Hurricane Bud The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/988 mbar. Tropical Storm Carlotta (From Five-E to Carlotta). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Storm Daniel (From Carlotta to Daniel). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1000 mbar. Tropical Storm Emilia (From Seven-E to Emilia). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane Fabio (From Daniel to Fabio). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 95 kt/952 mbar. Tropical Storm Gilma (From Emilia to Gilma). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 61 kt/985 mbar. Tropical Storm Hector (From Ten-E to Hector). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1001 mbar. Tropical Storm Iva (From Eleven-E to Iva). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane John (From Fabio to John). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 65 kt/987 mbar. Hurricane Kristy (From Gilma to Kristy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 130 kt/933 mbar. Hurricane Lane (From Hector to Lane). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 90 kt/970 mbar. Tropical Storm Miriam (From Iva to Miriam). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 35 kt/1009 mbar. Hurricane Norman (From John to Norman). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 115 kt/946 mbar. Hurricane Olivia (From Kristy to Olivia). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 75 kt/982 mbar. Hurricane Paul (From Lane to Paul). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/990 mbar. Hurricane Rosa (From Miriam to Rosa). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 120 kt/943 mbar. Tropical Storm Akoni The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/999 mbar. Hurricane Sergio (From Norman to Sergio). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 115 kt/939 mbar. Tropical Storm Tara (From Twenty-one-E to Tara). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 43 kt/1001 mbar. Tropical Storm Ema The peak intensity of this system was raised to 61 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Hana The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 35 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane Vicente (From Olivia to Vicente). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 145 kt/919 mbar. Hurricane Willa (From Paul to Willa). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 105 kt/955 mbar. Tropical Storm Alpha (From Rosa to Alpha). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1003 mbar. Hurricane Beta (From Sergio to Beta). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 135 kt/922 mbar. Tropical Storm Gamma (From Tara to Gamma). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/996 mbar. Hurricane Iwa The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/977 mbar. Storm names This was the same list used in 1978, minus the name Fico, which was replaced by Fabio. Almost all names on this list were used for the first time in the basin's history. The names not retired off of this list were used again in 1988. Because the naming list was exhausted, the Greek alphabet was used. Four Central Pacific names were used off of List I. Names that were not retired were used again in 1986. Retirement The names Aletta, Willa, and Iwa were retired in the spring of 1983. They were replaced by Angela and Wilhelmina for 1988. The name Iwa was replaced by Iona for 1986. Due to the name Iva being close to the name Iwa, the name Iva was retired and replaced with Ileana for 1988. Category:Dvorak technique